Robotech: The Lost Gundams
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: A handful of legendary pilots and ship captains from the world of genetic divisions of humanity is nearly law now find themselves in a parallel universe where genetically created gaint soldiers threaten a lone ship on its trip back to Mother Earth. MSGSD?


Disclaimer: I don't own either Robotech or Gundam SEED, so sorry.

Reason for writing: I generally burned out all my other ideas for the time being. I made them with too much complexity that I'm beginning to feel light headed. So I decided after a bit to write another Robotech(Macross)/Gundam SEED cross, but instead of the usual connecting bits, to make two shows one, this is a simple person gets thrown into another universe fan fiction. Or rather people get thrown into a parallel universe where previous knowledge, no longer applies.

"_**Robotech: The Lost Gundams"**_

_**Phase Zero: "What in Sam's Hill Happened?"**_

**Libyan Desert, CE 71**

She moved with all her strength and she felt as though she was in zero-gee. She reached for him, he reached for her, and they held each other close. Then the unit exploded and she was certain that she would die. She felt her body scream in pain as her eyes shot open to see a man with blonde hair and shadowy like skin looking down at her. He wore a grey and black trim fleet suit with skull and crossbones patch on his left shoulder. He was speaking to her. She noticed a plane behind him and on the pod slung beneath the fighter, the words U.N. Spacey could be read.

**Marshall Islands, CE 71**

"Athrun!" a green haired pilot in a burgundy flight suit yelled as he took an attack for his friend, but where there was supposed to be death, he saw lights once the blackness faded. He saw a man with a blue uniform and the Medical Red Cross on his helmet tending to him, but there were three others. He was lying on a street with people looking at him. He remembered only pain and the violent orange blossom of fire.

**Mendel Colony Space," CE 71**

His ship was sinking, all those left alive, having abandon ship. He saluted two machines as they flew by. Wishing them the best of luck, wishing he had their strength so his ship and crew could fight on. An explosion hurled him back from the view port. He opened his eyes to a bunch of white coated people calling for something; they seemed to be in a panic. He turned his head to see a view port and his ship floating dead near a black Legged Ship.

**Jachin Due Space, 2nd Battle of Jachin Due, CE 71**

"Fire the Lohengrins!" a raven haired woman yelled to her friend and commander of a white ship with its weapons aimed at her ship, blood flowing from her mouth as the three bullet wounds in her began to gray her failing vision. She watched in satisfaction that the blonde haired bastard Azreal was going to die and that she had fulfilled her oaths to the Alliance, but above all else, to the Atlantic Federation. Then she saw the matter-anti-matter blast hit square on the superstructure from the receiving point of view. Then as she blinked she felt herself being eased onto a stretcher as medics in blue uniforms yelled at one another to hurry and to be careful.

**Jachin Due Space, 2nd Battle of Jachin Due, CE 71**

Flames took over her body as she watched her two best friends also get hit and flames consumed their units. She closed her eyes and accepted the fact she was going to die. When next she opened her eyes, she saw a smiling face, a young man behind a flight helmet smiling at her. He spoke to her, his helmet pressed against hers.

"I have you, you're safe and so are your two friends," he said as he pointed to two other men in vacuum suits helping her friends.

**Bridge of the _UNS Macross_, Orbit of Pluto, February 15th, 2009 AD**

"So Doctor Lang… You're telling me that these people who showed up are from three separate factions from a point in the future of Earth, but of an alternate universe," Captain Henryk Josef Glovalsky asked his German lead scientist in his thick Russian accent laced with his Lithuanian mother's side.

Captain Glovalsky, or rather Captain Henry J. Gloval, as he has chosen, was a tall man at 194cm and weighing in at only 85kg. He was very lean, but he had been a submarine captain and thus was as tough as he himself and the former Russian Navy and the defunct Soviet Navy could make him be. His eyes were hidden behind the black brim of his white UN Spacy Captain's Hat. His blue coat with red trim helped to hide if he had any thought that the good scientist he was addressing was mad or not. Though considering he had just executed a hyperspace fold and took an island and two aircraft carriers with him and was soon to be once more fighting 20 meter tall aliens that were genetically created and enhanced to be perfect war machines _and_ were humanoid at that, well, call the good doctor anything, but crazy.

"_I believe zo Kaptain and at leazt three of dhem, though, zeem to have been genetically altered. From vat I know of genetics, I'd have to zay about the embryo ztage in reproduction, but zhe otherz were not altered in anyway or form. We are currently checking on zhe four females zat were recovered witz zheir battloids,"_ the good doctor's Standard English was starting to become heavily laced with his deep German-Prussian native tongue.

Dr. Emil Lang really doesn't at first sound like a German, but first impressions are hardly ever true. Dr. Emil Lang's eyes were a highly unusual coal black where they should be white and his normal brown iris's had been turned to a dark fudge color. Those were due to some of the earlier explorations when a lot of the power systems suffered from all kinds of problems and Dr. Lang had been near a thought to be safe computer panel, but turned out to be a power conduit in bad shape and nothing else really needs to be explained. Several of the rescue crews where still at a newly built hospital located on a small island in the Solomons resting after that snafu.

Dr. Lang, like the captain, was a tall man, about 180cm even and weighed slightly less and wasn't as tough physically, because he only recently had joined the military as a scientist and not as a soldier. His hair was about the same shade as Captain Gloval's, but had turned a darker shade, because of the accident. The man, though, was a genius without compare. He had worked long and hard to get the financing for Robotech Research and to get started on a Reflex Power Furnace. The only way to get those was to go to the people who were willing to throw that kind of money into anything that could be both helpful and powerful, the United Nations Military. Though the RPF had been lost with the destruction of Mars Base Sara back during the Global Civil War, but rumors had it that the base had been attacked and had defended itself from the Aliens.

"Now I swear I have just about heard everything! What's next? That one of the ships out there has matter-anti-matter positron assault cannons! The black ship for example!" Gloval was just under enough stress to get to him.

"_Yes, Captain, the ship…_Dominion_, does have those, two of them as well as two linear cannons, two high energy beam cannons, about twenty-four torpedo tubes, a couple of anti-aircraft missile pods capable of self loading and firing with forty-eight missiles in each pod, and a little over a couple dozen CIWS systems that can be fully automated and are all equipped with more advance FCS than anyone has ever seen,"_ a pause, _"And can also enter and fly in Earth's atmosphere with and also boosts… I'll file a report."_

Everyone noticed the slight shift in the captain indicating he wasn't really happy with having a handful of people from another universe and two ships with more firepower than three ARMDs combined. Well, at least one with more firepower than three ARMDs combined. At the same time though, he was glad. He now had at least two ship's officers with combat experience and one had to be a captain. Maybe he could make use of them and the two new ships and the new technology they were about gleam for the ship.

Suddenly, the road to Earth felt a whole lot safer and he knew the civilians might just have a higher chance at getting back to Earth alive and well. The enemy would now find a superior foe waiting to rip them to bits should they attack. The wild tiger is always most dangerous wounded, surrounded, and trapped as a Japanese saying from the Third World War went, though as Skull 14 had put so bluntly and nicely, "What in Sam's Hill Happened!"


End file.
